


City of lovers

by fanficter



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Obsession, Romance, Smut, elements of alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter
Summary: Noel and Alex taking a trip to Paris… (or at least in Noel’s mind)Is this a city of lovers?
Kudos: 1





	City of lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Noel is hopelessly in love with Alex for so many years, he fools himself into believing that someday, somehow Alex will change his mind… Noel is not stupid but he can’t get away from his addiction and there is a tiniest glimpse of hope because Alex is tricky and knows how to give enough to keep this flame going but never too much to get burned by it…  
> Alex is playing and teasing Noel, as usual… He is flattered by his infatuation and feeds his feeling once in a while, yet he always stays within his macho/straight boundaries. But maybe not this time…

I

He does it all the time. He reaches out and he hopes… Yet he is hopeless to begin with. However, it depends on how you define a hope. He still hopes. He hopes and he dreams. He dreams more than anything. And all these dreams are away from reality. He doesn’t hope that they will come true. He knows they won’t but that doesn’t stop him from dreaming… That doesn’t stop him from enjoying these dreams. And it gives him motivation during many stages of his life. Especially those when nothing seems to be happening.  
He needs them… Just as much he knows there is no point. Nevertheless, he wants this to go on. It is like a book, a novel that someone else is writing for him… about him… and that he is not sure about what the next turn in its narrative will be. He is as surprised as the reader would be.  
So today is another one of these stages and motivational moves that just happens out of the blue… that he doesn’t expect to do or doesn’t contemplate to be doing. It just happens, just occurs to him. As if there is nothing that was pointing out to it.  
He gets this idea – to invite Alex to Paris.  
Okay…  
So he and his friends have been loosely planning the trip. And nobody brought up Alex’s name, until somehow, a very complex thread of events, the synchronicity and the complicated symbols and thoughts and words and narrative, eventually, rather predictably and un-doubtfully, lead all this mess into the only clear and straight direction: to invite Alex over.  
Think about it, all roads lead to Alex… All roads of Noel’s being lead to the obsession and infatuation with Alex… No matter how far away the plans or projects or directions are from this, sooner or later, it will all just fall into place and, like countless times before, it will all settle itself into one and only absolute: Alex.  
So he does, after long and tedious talks and discussions and plans about the trip – what to eat, where to stay, what to do, he almost subconsciously does one thing without which nothing makes sense, he invites Alex to join them at the trip to Paris.  
Why?  
Because that’s how life goes. And has been for the past 15 years.  
It is like where there is Noel there is Alex. His impact is omnipresent. And it’s about time Noel’s friends realize it, because it will always be this way… for as long as Noel is alive, or Alex is... 

II

Alex is used to it. Noel’s presence has been in his life for the past 15 years. Rather, past 10 years. Because he didn’t know about his obsessé’s existence from the start. So it happened later. Alex is well accustomed to periodical calls and texts, random emails and chat messages. He knows that just like every day Sun rises, there will be a call or a reminder from Noel.  
It is so common and so natural that he doesn’t get bothered or surprised at all. He knows, sooner or later, the phone will ring and the message will chime.  
Sometimes he gets amused by it, or flattered or pleased, he never really gets annoyed, but for the most part he doesn’t care. This is a fact. That just something that is part of his life, although indirectly. But it is always there.  
He knows that he can always shut all this down, if he so wishes. Yet he never has.  
Why?  
Because there’s more good than bad in this world…! (lol)   
So he says “yes” to the trip to Paris. He says yes to Noel. Just because he enjoys teasing Noel and bringing him to the edge. He likes the attention, he likes a mild suffering of his admirer and he likes being in control. He knows that Noel would do anything for him, yet he asks nothing from him… which, in turn, makes Noel even more attached and longing to please…  
It is a shame that they are not in S&M relationship. They would have made a magnificent dom/sub scenario.  
So Noel invites and Alex accepts, very gracefully and subtly…  
And so another dream/fantasy begins for Noel, spinning his head and flipping his life upside down, once again.

III

Noel is frantic with planning and day dreams about things related to Alex. He dreams, dreams, dreams… Non stop. Sometimes he gets so carried away that he doesn’t remember what happened in reality, it is hard to distinguish fantasy from reality sometimes, because everything is so vivid and real.  
Noel is seeing things in his head… that he wants to see. This is the reason why he keeps going with his obsession because a slight nod from Alex, a slight reaction from Alex, spirals Noel’s dreamland into an active mode! And then nothing can’t stop it, until it eventually wears off and then he is looking for the next “fix”.  
It is Alex’s fix that he lives for.  
Noel inhales, lays on the couch and closes his eyes… 

Day #1  
Alex and I are getting into a hotel, the rest are lingering at a long taxi line… we’re in the hotel room, it is all ours. Alex is so beautiful and so sexy… he throws himself at me, and we make out… I can’t get enough of him, of his cologne and his black clothes, his manners, his personality… we make out well into the evening, it is dark outside and we are all alone in the room. To hell with the rest of the band, I can care less right now! 

Day #2  
Alex is all sweet and kind today, we go out to explore the city…(I still haven’t seen the rest of the band and I still don’t feel like). He is not straight anymore, and he is here just with me. And no one else. He only thinks of me… I am his center of attention… we walk about Paris, and we forget who we are… we are different people, all incognito here and we can be whoever we want to be. And he can be whoever I want him to be…. He smiles a lot at me… we hold hands, he is so open and direct with me, and he doesn’t need anything but this. He wants this as much as I do.  
We have wine and dinner, and we walk a little more… just smiling at each other and holding hands or cuddling for a moment as we go.  
He is mine. Mine, and only mine… (I always knew this would happen, I just had to be patient).

Day #3  
He “decides” he doesn’t want to be straight anymore. And he takes me seriously, finally. He wants to be with me, and after 15 years I, at last, get my gratification. Alex says it was a mistake… his whole life before me, was a mistake. That he finally sees it and appreciates what I can offer.  
And we stay in Paris, and we don’t go back, and we continue this fantasy and want to stay as it is. 

Noel slowly opens his eyes and get off the couch… His heart is full of hopes again, he is smiling and is ready to get back to his planning, he is full of energy and motivation. Another spark has lit up a flame, just as much as he needs right now.

END.


End file.
